


Et in Arcadia Ego fanart: “That’s an earth-worm, Sherlock”

by DulcimerGecko



Series: 'This is where I began' fanart [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Earthworms, Fanart, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Pencil, Sherlock's history in his own words, TIWIB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcimerGecko/pseuds/DulcimerGecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil drawing of Kid!Sherlock playing outside in the dirt.</p>
<p>  <i>“Look John. What is that?” He stares at the long supple naked line wriggling in the earth.</i></p>
<p>  <i>“That’s an earth-worm, Sherlock.”</i> </p>
<p>  <i>--Ch. 02 of 'Et in Arcadia Ego' by dioscureantwins</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Et in Arcadia Ego fanart: “That’s an earth-worm, Sherlock”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dioscureantwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioscureantwins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Et in Arcadia Ego](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536107) by [dioscureantwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioscureantwins/pseuds/dioscureantwins). 



**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dulcimergecko) and [livejournal](http://dulcimer-gecko.livejournal.com/) if you want to stop by and say 'hello'.


End file.
